Disclosed in JP2004-203122A is a seat controlling apparatus for moving a seat having a seat back member, a seat cushion member and the like. Specifically, the seat controlling apparatus controls a reclining operation of the seat in such a way that the seat back member pivots by a larger rotational angle relative to the seat cushion member while avoiding an interference between the seat back member and rear components such as a rear seat provided at the rear of the seat. When the seat back member is reclined relative to the seat cushion member, once a rotational angle and a position of the seat reaches predetermined thresholds, the seat controlling apparatus executes a seat slide control, by which the rotational angle of the seat back member relative to the seat cushion member may be enlarged while avoiding the interference between the seat back member and the rear components such as the rear seat or the like.
Disclosed in JP2005-278363A is a controlling apparatus, by which a control is executed for plural motors each having an individual characteristics or a load, in such a way that a rotational speed of each motor is changed in order to drive the motor within a tolerance range of the control. According to the controlling apparatus disclosed in JP2005-278363A, because an actuation of each of the plural motors is controlled on the basis of a unified criterion such as a standard actuation amount, calculation processes for the control may be simplified.
According to the seat controlling apparatus disclosed in JP2004-203122A, the seat back member of the seat may pivot within the larger rotational angle, by sliding the vehicle seat in accordance to a reclining amount inputted by a user, while avoiding an interference of the seat back member with the rear components. However, the seat controlling apparatus disclosed in JP2004-203122A may not be used for moving the seat back member so as to be a set position, while avoiding the interference of the seat back member with the rear components and achieving a reduction of time required for moving the seat back member to the set position.
According to the controlling apparatus disclosed in JP2005-278363A, because the control of the actuation of each motor is executed on the basis of the unified criterion such as the standard actuation amount, although calculation processes for the control may be simplified, because the control for changing the speed of each motor is still needed, compared to another controlling apparatus in which a speed control of a motor is not executed, costs of the controlling apparatus of JP2005-278363A, by which a calculation for the speed control of the motor is executed, can be high.
A need thus exists to provide a seat controlling mechanism, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.